Monster Types
=Smaller Monsters= Lynian Lynians are races of intelligent natives living within the lands of Minegarde. There are currently only two known Lynian species; one being the cat-like species which harbor the Melynx and Felyne, and those of the Shakalaka. They both have intelligence, societies, and language, although the Shakalaka are more primitive and barbaric. While the cat species tend to live peacefully in democratic societies, the Shakalaka are goverened by a king or ruler,also known as King Shakalaka,which wears a BBQ Spit on top of its head and have a bigger weapon as well as wearing a bigger mask than the Shakalakas. *Melynx - Felyne *Shakalaka - King Shakalaka Neopteron s]] Neopteron are small insect monsters that usually travel in bundles. * Vespoid * Hornetaur * Great Thunderbug Herbivore and its young.]] Herbivores are monsters that eat vegetation from grass or trees instead of hunting for meat. They are usually docile monsters which may attack or run away if threatened. They range in many different sizes and species. *Aptonoth - Apceros - Popo *Kelbi - Anteka *Mosswine Raptor with its pack]] Raptors are small monsters that travel and hunt in packs. Different species of these raptors are very prevalent throughout the world. There are four different species. * Velociprey - Velocidrome * Giaprey - Giadrome * Genprey - Gendrome * Ioprey - Iodrome Primatius and its pack of Blangos]] Primatius monsters are beast mammal creatures that operate with only legs, and no wings. The first beast bosses came out in Monster Hunter 2. The beast creatures in the MH Series: * Rajang * Conga - Congalala * Blango - Blangonga * Bullfango - Bulldrome Bird Wyvern ]] Bird Wyverns are wyverns that are ancestral to birds. They usually have beaks and small in size compared to other wyverns. They commonly attack like chickens or roosters. * Yian Kut-Ku - Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Yian Garuga * Gypceros - Purple Gypceros * Hypnock - Bright Hypnock =Bigger Monsters= Carapaceon ]] Carapaceons are crustaceous creatures that have hard shells and exoskeletons or crab-like bodies. Most of these crustaceans resemble crabs or lobsters. There are currently only 3 Carapaceon monsters. * Daimyo Hermitaur - Hermitaur * Shogun Ceanataur-Red Shogun Ceanataur - Ceanataur * Shen Gao-Ren * Daimyo Uzaza Wyvern ]] A wyvern is a creature that is essentially a dragon, but with only two legs, their forelimbs serving as wings, where as dragons have 6 limbs: four legs and two wings. Wyverns make up some of the most powerful monsters of the series, and are only ranked below elder dragons. They were the majority of monsters in Monster Hunter. * Khezu - Red Khezu * Monoblos - White Monoblos * Diablos - Black Diablos * Rathalos - Rathian - Azure Rathalos - Pink Rathian - Silver Rathalos - Gold Rathian * Basarios - Gravios - Black Gravios * Remobra * Espinas Pseudo-Wyvern ]] Though essentially wyverns in form, some scientists believe these monsters are the ancestors or the new evolution of traditional wyverns. Numerous physical characteristics put these pseudo-wyverns in their own category. These monsters' wings have evolved into fully developed forelegs with only semi-functional (or in Akantor's case, vestigial) wing outgrowths. These monsters first appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Tigrex *Narugakaruga *Akantor Piscine ]] Piscines are class of aquatic (or ancestors of aquatic) monsters. Some lives underwater like the plesioth and some live burrowing under the sand like the cephalos. They usually have a fish-like body with fins and wings that helps them swim underwater or underground. * Cephalos - Cephadrome * Plesioth - Green Plesioth * Volganos - Red Volganos Elder Dragon ]] Dragons are monsters with 4 legs and may or may not have wings. If a dragon has wings, they are not attached to the arms. There were only two dragons in the original Monster Hunter, but in Monster Hunter 2, the amount was greatly increased. There are four true elder dragons, the Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora and Chameleos. * Lao-Shan Lung - Azure Lao-Shan Lung * Fatalis - Crimson Fatalis - White Fatalis * Teostra - Lunastra * Kushala Daora * Chameleos Mythos ]] Mythos monsters are legendary creatures that are rarely seen. These monsters almost always have a mythical background story. * Kirin * Yama = See Also = * Monster List Category: Monster Related